Sangrienta herencia
by Shimizublack
Summary: ¿Que había pasado? ¿Que había hecho? ¿Porque me había besado el Vampire! ¡Vampire! la palabra resonó en mi mente como un rayo. Inmediatamente lo solté y di dos pasos hacia atrás, aterrorizada. perdí el equilibro y caí sobre la tierra mojada... Extendí mi crucifijo. —¡Atrás! —. Grite... —¿Quien supones que soy? —. Pregunto. Sasusaku, SasoOC y NejiOC.
1. El misterioso internado en el pueblo

**Capítulo I**

**"_El misterioso internado en el pueblo Óbito_"**

**(An: Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia, no me resistí en serio -.-" se que les debo unas que otras historias pero es que dios no lo pude soportar pero de seguro que si la leen les encantara sobre todo por su trama y elegancia. Desde hace mucho la historia está escrita en primera persona, y esa narrada por Sakura, habrán episodios que son narrados por otros pero lo daré a entender al principio, que dios se apiade de sus almas, porque no dormirán con esta historia desde hace mucho quise escribir de la manera más larga y expresando todos los posibles pensamientos, la historia es basada en la novela de Carolina Andújar, mi tocaya cuyo historia Vampyr me inspiro a hacerla, obviamente no es basada completamente solo tendrá unas que otras escenas, si desconocen el libro léanlo, a mi por mi parte me encanto. Y no la historia no se basa en el siglo XIX se basa en el siglo XXI exactamente en el siglo en el que estamos. Advierto la pareja principal será Sasusaku, no habrán mas parejas a excepción del Naruhina, el SasoxOC y el NejiXOc si Sasori y Neji será protagonista al igual que Sakura y los dos personaje inventado por mi jojojo) **

**Ó**bito, un pueblo alejado de la civilización de Japón, donde las costumbres se criaban con el Japón antiguo, de los años en el tiempo de Cristo, donde la religión católica arrasaba con todo el mundo, si uno de los pocos pueblos de Japón donde la religión católica hacia su aparición, y en donde yo estaba estudiando, Óbito es conocido por su geografía, escondido entre las montañas, sin que nadie se atreviese a entrar en él, protegido por Dios se encontraba la academia donde yo estudiaba, era un lindo y tierno pueblo donde la evasión y la tranquilidad recurría de vez en cuando el lugar.

Logre retener un gemido de terror al escuchar aquel rayo caer cerca del lugar donde me estoy hospedando desde que la muerte de mi tía Tsunade y las horribles hazañas de mi familia, desde los once años de edad he vivido encerrada en el internado católico St. Konoha Academy, si una escuela solo para mujeres y católica, alabada de haber crecido con las enseñanzas del Dios de la vida pero mi familia desde la muerte accidental de mis padres había desaparecido de la vida de todos, de los únicos familiares que tenia y recordaba era de mi tío Orochimaru, era un bueno hombre, hermoso y bastante varonil, pero su vida fue caer en las tentaciones de Rin Yukimura, una mujer frívola y sin sentimientos, según lo que me contaba aquel hombre, mi abogado junto a mis dos primos de los cuales solo conocía sus nombres, uno de ellos portaba el nombre de Kabuto, el otro vagamente recordaba su nombre, si mal no lo recordaba era Deidara, el primero era mayor que el otro, no los conocía porque mi tía me prohibió conocerlos desde el momento que me fui a vivir con ella.

Tsunade Haruno era la mujer más hermosa que yo no hubiera podido conocer jamás, alta de cabellera rubia era como un hermoso dorado combinado con su rostro pálido pero a la vez hermoso, sus grandes ojos de color marrón claro eran realmente hermosos sus cejas delgadas pero pequeñas estaban encima de su rostro su boca era pequeña al igual que su nariz completamente fileña, era una japonesa realmente hermosa, tenía un cuerpo que todas las mujeres envidiaban, unas curvas realmente hermosas, unos grandes y voluptuosos senos, y por dios era la mujer más agradable de todo el vecindario, se amarraba siempre su largo cabello en dos bajas coletas que las dejaba en la parte de atrás de su cabello con varios mechones en el frente, pero dejando su frente completamente despejada, se caso con el hombre más amable y hermoso que había conocido, su nombre era Dan su apellido poco lo recuerdo, pero era una persona realmente maravillosa y amo a mi tía con todo su amor como ella lo había amado a él. Lo que tenía mi tía que no tenían las otras mujeres amantes de la iglesia era ese amor por los juegos, las apuestas y el licor, mi tía me había influenciado demasiado que incluso bendecía mi hígado con Dios ¡Sí! ¡Esa mujer amaba mi hígado como yo la amaba a ella! Todavía recuerdo sus palabras: "_¡Brinda pequeña borrega! ¡Brinda porque tu hígado es igual de milagroso que tus juegos en la mesa! ¡Eres un milagro de Dios!" _reía siempre que escuchaba esas palabras, porque a diferencia de esa hermosa mujer yo era experta en el alcohol y sobre todo en los juegos, mi tía podría ser la reina del licor pero era la "**Legendaria perdedora**" en todos los juegos de mesa, como disfrutaba cuando yo ganaba tan fácilmente, la cara de todos los hombres e incluso disfrutaba a lo grande como se retorcían por entregar dinero a un menor de edad.

Mi tía si que había sido completamente hermosa en esos tiempos, pero todo acababa alguna día ¿No es cierto? Llego la muerte y la alejo de mí, sufrí como no tenían ideas, pero era algo de lo cual debía acostumbrarme, hace cuatro años apareció una hermosa mujer, su nombre era igual de hermoso "**Tomoyo Sakagami**" la cual se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y la única que en estos años había esperado, Tomoyo era la clase de mujer que era realmente fabulosa, sus largos cabellos plateados caían alrededor de todo su cuerpo, con el esplendor que relataba cosas realmente increíbles, sus grandes ojos de color azulado destellaban como una hermosa luna creciente, y su cuerpo, era el de una diosa, a mis ojos seguía siendo una de las más hermosas en todo St. Konoha Academy.

Pero lo más deslumbrante que este lugar había tenido era aquella italiana que había llegado a Japón, a estudiar de igual manera en este internado, su nombre siempre estará grabado en mi mente y en el de Tomoyo, su nombre es "**Antoinette Bernadette**" todos la conocen como Anto, pero nosotras simplemente la llamamos An, nuestra confidente, mejor amiga y compañera de travesuras, An está en el mismo curso de todas pero sus notas son los mejores de la academia a pesar de siempre estar castigada su promedio es el mejor y eso hace que la señorita Tayuya le bajase el castigo, es divertido cuando esta le restriega su maestría en las cosas. Es de tamaño promedio de hecho Tomo y yo somos un poco más grande que ella, pero su cabello sobrepasa nuestro estructural cuerpo, castaño de rizos increíblemente hermosos tan sueltos como tan enroscados cuando los peinaba se ubicaban tan majestuosos y brillantes en todo su cuerpo, al igual que cuando simplemente los ignoraba, su cuerpo era perfecto tan cálido y tan pálido, en si era una belleza con sus grandes ojos grises, de los cuales tenían extraños toques hermosos y a la vez extraños. Llego hace un dos años y las tres nos hicimos las grande amigas que somos ahora, de hecho ella es la mayor de las dos ya que por andar de viaje se atraso en dos años y vino a corregirlos en este lugar a pesar de eso todas sienten completamente envidia de la mujer, ya que siempre se zafaba por sus buenas actuaciones, como amaba a esa mujer.

**(Inner: ¿Antoinette? ¿Andrea? A que son parecidos los nombres ¬¬ y también como te dicen, An: bueno… que se puede hacer quería entrar en la historia ¬¬ Inner: Porque presiento que te quedaras con el colo… An: ¡Calla! ¡Claro que no! ¬¬ Inner: ¬¬#) **

Creo que había perdido de nuevo el hilo de la historia, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cosas realmente distintas a las que estaban pasando en esos momentos, me sentía realmente intrigada y asustada, mis manos estaban sudando y mis piernas caminaron hasta la ventana de nuevo, suspire y me aleje de esta quería ir corriendo a abrazar alguna de mis amigas pero sabía que una debería estar dormida en una habitación junto a su compañera y la otra simplemente me botaría diciendo "_Deja la niñería Sakura_" con esas amigas, para que querría tener enemigas.

Me aferre de nuevo a mi cuerpo y salí a caminar por los pasillos de la edificación de los dormitorios de la luna, no podía dormir y quizás el ruido de la madera me iba a ahuyentar las ganas de seguir merodeando por esos lares y ciertamente tenía razón, en efecto eso había pasado me había ahuyentado completamente mis ganas de seguir curioseando en la noche cuando corrí hacia mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí, los faroles afuera parpadeaban como la terrible escena de una noche de terror, no pude evitar cerrar mis grandes ojos jade, y trate de acomodarme en mi cama, pero no quería ver que seguía pasando en esa noche realmente decidida me levante caminando hacia la ventana mientras cerraba firmemente mis ojos.

El rayo que había caído cerca había dicho por fin adiós a mi viejo amigo, no solo mío si no también de mis dos mejores amigas, aquel increíblemente y bello árbol había caído a los pies del St. Konoha Academy, mis ojos se abrieron completamente impresionados al ver semejante rayo haber caído presentí con toda mi alma que había caído de terror completamente asustado, no sé porque había presentido aquello pero lo detestaba con toda mi alma, que espíritu tan malévolo había causado todo ese estrago, nunca lo sabría hasta que el rechinido de los caballos hizo que mi piel se erizara completamente.

Era un carruaje, un hermoso carro de grandes y hermosas piedras de color plata que estaban sujetadas con delicadeza y belleza, unos huesos se asomaban por las manos de un hombre alto de aspecto completamente terrorífico que había bajado de ese lugar dejando ver largos cabellos negros, no observe nada mas de ese sujeto, mis ojos simplemente se habían dirigido hacia el carruaje, donde de este lugar la puerta se había abierto, y al momento que paso sentí que todo había desaparecido, la lluvia había cesado, el alba no daba señales de salir por ninguna parte, y lo que más me sorprendió fue ver más nubes negras alrededor, desde ese día presentí que la noche nunca más iba a tener un hermoso brillo de la luna.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en una mujer, una muy hermosa mujer. Sus largos cabellos rojos fueron los que llamaron mi atención, la luz la ilumino unos momentos y me dejo apreciar su cabello amarrado en una alta coleta con varios flequillos cubriendo su rostro, sus grandes ojos rojizos me miraron

¿Me estaba observando a mí?

Lo dude por unos instantes, estaba tan escondida en la cortina que ni yo entendía como era que podría observar hacia afuera, me pareció haber visto una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, pero luego todo había pasado tan rápido, la mujer vago elegantemente del coche caminando con gracia y elegancia hacia la puerta del lugar, abriendo lentamente la puerta de este lugar con sutileza y elegancia, me pareció haberla visto colocándose unos anteojos oscuros seguramente tenia miopía, pero si la tenia

¿Por qué no tener siempre los anteojos puestos?

Otro rayo cayó cerca del lugar y el pequeño faro había pagado aquella despiadada escena y había roto completamente sus cristales, ahogue un grito asustadizo escondiéndome en la cama de un tremendo salto, no sabía porque, ni tampoco en qué momento me había quedado completamente dormida, pero si podría recordar la sonrisa de esa mujer, de la cual me asustaba desde mis propios sentidos, tanto así que soñé con aquella espantosa sonrisa.

**~ ·W· ~**

En la mañana me había despertado bastante temprano de mi parte, había caminado hasta el baño tomando claramente uno muy relajante, en toda la mañana había olvidado la llegada de esa mujer de aspecto tenebroso pero no podía dudar que ella era muy hermosa, me coloque el uniforme de la escuela, era un largo vestido de color negro, que llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas, y estas siendo cubiertas por unas medias de color negro largas, y unos zapatos de tacones, era manga larga y en los bordes de estas había blanco, su cuello era del mismo color de los bordes y estos terminaban en punta con una pequeña y triangular corbata de color verde con una franja negra, me mire al espejo completamente lista.

No necesitaba nada en mi rostro mi rostro era realmente blanco y hermoso, según la definición de muchas, era muy hermosa según Anto y Tomo, mi color de cabello era extraño, si ¡Completamente extraño! Era de un color rosa, si rosado mis ojos eran grandes de color jade, y que mas podría decirles mi cintura era delgada y mis caderas anchas, Anto decía que podría conseguir a cualquier con solo menear el trasero, si era una pervertida aquella mujer, demasiado diría yo.

Baje a desayunar, dispuesta a pasar completamente mi desayuno con mis dos mejores amigas, pero al bajar solo visualice a una, hablando con otras chicas de la clase, suspire demasiado profundo al acercarme a ellas.

— ¿De qué hablan? —. Pregunte demasiado alto para llamar su atención.

—Oh genial, señorita rara #1 —. Menciono Sabaku no Temari, una hermosa chica de unos grandes ojos aguamarina y un destellante y hermoso cabello rubio caía por su espalda, era corto y algunas veces lo peinaba en cuatro coletas, tenía que admitir aunque me callera mal que era demasiado hermosa, quizás una de las chicas mas lindas de toda la academia.

—Hablábamos de la nueva estudiante —. Me contesto a su lado Tenten Ama, la perrita faldera de Temari, digo la mejor amiga de Temari, detestaba admitirlo pero si era su perra faldera siempre corría detrás de la cola de aquella rubia, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Su cabello yacía recogido en dos colas completamente cerradas en su cabeza dejando caer un pequeño flequillo en sus mejillas, sus ojos eran de un gran y hermoso color chocolate, la chica en vez de ser hermosa era tierna e infantil, cosa que hacía que cualquiera quedara embobado con su persona.

— ¿Eh? la pelirroja que llego esta madrugada —. Mencione bajito pero por la reacción de Temari deduje que me había escuchado.

— ¡Como era pelo de chicle! —. Grito alterada la rubia mirándome con suplica, _"¡Bingo!"_ pensé.

—Bueno, era bastante hermosa, alta de cabellos y ojos carmín —. Comente con un dedo en mis labios. — En realidad bastante hermosa pero a la vez _terrorífica_…

Susurre lo ultimo para mí, pero sabía perfectamente que mi amiga había leído mis labios, lo había dicho en el idioma que las tres habíamos inventado, así que ella guardo silencio esperando completamente el momento para preguntar, los murmullos de todas había llegado todo el lugar, suspire y me di la vuelta antes de que siguieran con su monologo pero no pude continuar cuando la directora Tayuya había subido al escenario al dar la noticia, de la llegada de la madrugada de aquella chica su nombre me había llamado mucho la atención, "_Karin Scarlet_" resonó por toda mi cabeza, la verdad es que ese nombre con solo escucharlo me daba mala espina, luego del desayuno habíamos ido a los salones de clase, no había visto a Antoinette en el aula, ni en el desayuno la verdad es que era demasiado extraño, pero lo más extraño es que Tomoyo no me había felicitado.

Si qué curioso, la mujer de cabellos carmín había llegado el día de mi cumpleaños, el día que mi mejor amiga lo había olvidado.

Llegue al salón d clases y gire lentamente mi rostro hacia los pupitres el salón estaba realmente vacio, de un momento a otro Tomoyo se excuso con ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro de poemas, la verdad es que no tenía el placer de preguntarle para que lo quería así que me quede donde estaba completamente callada. Pero al llegar me había encontrado con un sobre en mi mesa, me había dado completamente mala espina así que con toda la cautela del mundo camine hacia él mientras lo miraba, era negro… completamente negro y cubierto con unas gotas de las cuales parecía sangre seca, lo tome con mis manos temblando, y lo abrí, lo único hermoso y suculento fue su letra pero sus palabras me habría desorientado completamente.

_Cuídate Haruno Sakura, cuídate y aléjate de lo que no te concierne. _

Fruncí levemente el ceño tomando el sobre con ambas manos, mi cuerpo tembló un poco y lo guarde al momento de que las demás alumnas comenzaran a entrar, divise a mi mejor amiga y gire levemente el rostro para tomar el sobre y no estaba, mi cuerpo se petrifico completamente cosa que me asombro de sobremanera. Tomoyo paso a mi lado y la sostuve del brazo ella no pareció asombrarse de hecho me giro a ver con su sonrisa tan natural y hermosa como siempre.

—Tomoyo —. Le llame — Algo raro acaba de pasar en el pupitre, recibí un sobre…

—Luego me cuentas Saku, tengo cosas que hacer —. Me interrumpió en japonés completamente fluido de su parte, mientras se daba vuelta, desordenado mi cabello. — Lo siento, será la próxima ¿Vale? —. La mire completamente ofendida, ella leyó mis emociones y rio un poco. — Konan-_sensei_ está en la puerta —. Gire a ver a la maestra entrar de forma completamente tranquila al salón de clases, paso su mirada rápidamente y anoto en una libreta.

—La señorita Bernadette de nuevo falta —. Nadie respondió absolutamente nada, estaba confirmando algo completamente correcto, pero la única que se atrevía a contestarle a esa terrorífica mujer, era ella. — Tanta suerte tengo en un día, en fin creo que tiene asuntos de nuevo con su familia cosa que pasare por alto por nombre de la directora, pero si ustedes dos; señorita Sakura y señorita Tomoyo, informe inmediatamente —. Las dos miramos a la profesora con expresión de extrañeza, las dos nos miramos mientras con la mirada decíamos que no sabíamos absolutamente nada, pero en los ojos de Tomoyo vi un brillo demasiado extraño en ella.

—No sabemos absolutamente nada, Konan-_sensei_ —. Contestamos con total sinceridad, la mujer siguió con sus clases de literatura, la verdad es que de las que más me gustaban era esa pero sin duda tenía problemas en algunas cosas y ese día no estaba Antoinette para corregir a la maestra, cosa que aburrió a toda la clase.

**~ ·W· ~**

Las clases habían terminado, ni rastro de Anto, ni Tomoyo me había dicho nada me sentía realmente sola, había caminado hasta el comedor para tomar mi almuerzo, entre charla de las estudiantes recibí una carta entre mi comida de parte de Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana menor de Hinata Hyuga, una hermosa y linda lugareña que era nuestra amiga dentro del lugar, nosotras fuimos sus maestras en el arte de la literatura y la enseñamos a escribir y leer, era nuestra cómplice en cualquier caso de la escuela, tome y guarde la carta en mi bolsillo y termine de comer, la carta afuera decía claramente que debía leerla en total silencio y completamente sola, suspire mientras terminaba de comer, Tomoyo no había aparecido en el almuerzo, odiaba estar completamente sola, y esas dos se alejaban cada vez mas desde hace dos semanas.

Cuando termine de correr me escondí detrás de un árbol, uno de los más grandes de la escuela y saque de mi bolsillo aquella carta que Hinata había escrito para mi, sin duda era su letra, tan linda y de corrida, Hinata solía comunicarse con nosotras era una hermosa lugareña de Obito, su piel era realmente hermosa y pálida tenía unos grandes ojos de color perla, raros en ella pero su familia solía tener esa clase de ojos, nos conto que una parte de su familia se había dividido desde los comienzos de la historia y uno de sus ancestros había terminado en este pueblo, mientras que el otro se había apiadado de sus costumbres terminando de vivir en ciudades, así que ella siempre nos decía en su tono tan tranquilo "_Si algún día encontráis a alguien con los ojos como yo, de seguro es un familiar lejano mío, no os preocupéis amigas mías, los familiares de las ciudades son todos unos creídos_" reíamos con Hinata, era nuestra fiel amiga, y nuestra fiel cómplice. Suspire estaba tan ansiosa, y más cuando revise el titulo de la carta.

_12 de febrero del año 2006; St. Konoha Academy._

_Señorita Sakura,_

_Me honra aclamarla con su presencia pero también me honra avisarle que por favor quemé este papel en cuanto lo encuentre, ¿Por qué? Es en obviedad que le hablare de esto más adelante, no os preocupéis necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, y prevenirle a usted y a mis otras amigas del peligro que está recorriendo ahora mismo la academia, primeramente que todo espero que le haya gustado el almuerzo y que tenga un muy buen feliz cumpleaños, lamento no poder felicitarla delante de todas las mujeres pero sabe como es la señorita Tayuya, que por cierto de señorita no tiene nada, seguramente la condenada ya ha tenido su sencillo ritual de sexo, ups me he salido de tono y seguramente pensara que soy una pervertida, pero la señorita Antoinette ha estado comunicándose muchas veces conmigo que me ha estado pegando sus insolencias, en fin. Lo que le voy a contar guárdelo para usted y para mis otras amigas que de hecho estoy segurísima de que usted les contara a las dos amigas como ha pasado este asunto. _

_Primeramente debe conocer a la nueva estudiante, la señorita Karin. La señorita Tayuya me había mandado primordialmente a llevarle el desayuno por el hecho de que ella es de cuerpo realmente enfermo y por esa razón no había podido asistir a la escuela, yo tan amable como usted me conocéis y me dedique a servirle uno de nuestros mejores platos de la escuela, subí hasta el tercer piso, la ultima habitación y observe el cerrojo de la puerta, no me dedique a tocar ya que pensé que la señorita yacía dormida en su cama por no escuchar absolutamente nada dentro de la habitación, como sabrá de mi curiosidad es más fuerte que otra cosa entre sin antes tocar la puerta, y ¡Santo Dios! Vi la cosa más horrible que jamás había podido observar, estaba una hermosa señorita con los labios cubiertos de sangre mordiendo ¡Si mordiendo señorita Sakura! A un pobre pajarito. _

_La mujer cuando me observo simplemente quito el pájaro de sus manos limpiándose la sangre, ¡Fue tan terrible! Mi cuerpo no me respondía, señorita Sakura, me sentía realmente débil y completamente indefensa, la mujer coloco al casi muerto animal a un lado de su mesa de noche y se sentó tranquilamente en la cama cruzándose de piernas, yo no me movía de donde estaba, y más cuando escuche su terrible voz, era tan acida, espantosa, y terrorífica ¡Dios me salve de lo que estaba pasando! ¡Solo podía rezar para mis adentros! ¡Dios me salve de esa! Pensaba. _

_— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —. Me pregunto la señorita Karin. _

_—Hinata… señorita Karin —. _

_Le conteste con total educación aunque mi voz obviamente temblaba, estaba completamente inmóvil y mi cuerpo estaba petrificado, quería salir corriendo señorita Sakura pero mis piernas me lo impedían, el terror ya se había apoderado de mi, ¡Había visto al mismo demonio! Trate de regular mi respiración cuando la tenia caminando hacia mí, me estremecí completamente al notar su sonrisa tétrica y arrogante ¡Se estaba burlando de mi! _

_—Hinata, se nota que eres una chica bastante astuta y sumisa —. _

_Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue asentir a lo que decía esa mujer, no podía moverme de donde estaba, el terror me consumía, si estuviera usted conmigo quizás hubiera tenido fuerzas, pero ni pensando en mi Narutito no podía con nada. _

_—Tanto así que aquí no viste absolutamente nada —. Volví a asentir en total silencio. — ¡Perfecto! Eres tan inteligente que imagine que ibas a decir eso — completo con total devoción pero con burla en sus palabras, sentía sus fríos deseos puestos en mi cuerpo. — Ahora, llévate esa espantosa comida y comete la tu o no se dársela a alguien que la quiera yo no la quiero —. Me comento con un semblante serio y temible, yo simplemente asentí en forma de comprensión dándome la vuelta para irme. _

_—Con permiso señorita Karin —. Me di vuelta para marcharme pero su voz me helo de pies a cabeza. _

_—Ven aquí Hinata —. Obedecí de inmediato, que hubiera pasado si me negaba no me quería ni imaginar eso. — Lávame —. Ordeno_

_Me sonroje a más no poder como se imagino, aquella mujer quería que yo la bañara, coloque la bandeja de comida cerca de la mesa y obedecí, en serio si me hubiese reusado que hubiera pasado ¡No quiero ni imaginarlo! ¡Dios mío! Como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, cada vez que restregaba la esponja en su espalda y sus manos escuchaba suspiros y gemidos de placer, eran como los que me contaba la señorita Antoinette de los libros que leía, y de los que había escrito, sin duda era idéntico aquella mujer disfrutaba de aquello que estaba haciendo. Cuando termine me miro con satisfacción, en serio me asuste lo suficiente para dar dos pasos hacia atrás, escuche por fin su risa pero me arrepiento, era tan aterradora, pude haber rezado el rosario todo el día si esa mujer me lo pedía. _

_—Vete, y espero que cada vez que me manden la comida vengas tu, Hinata—. Completo tétrica. — Sin duda me caíste bien —. Sus palabras en vez de alegrarme me dieron más terror señorita Sakura. _

_Salí casi corriendo de la habitación y me perdí por los pasillos dándoles la comida a las cocineras que se encontraban en descanso y no habían desayunado, ni con mi hermana pude hablar de eso, rece durante dos horas, con mi crucifijo en manos, y luego le escribí esta carta señorita Sakura, me alegro de haberlo hecho, gracias a Dios que estoy completamente viva, y le agradezco día a día. _

_Gracias por leer mis sentimientos; me he sentido mejor. _

_Un grato saludo; y una espera de su respuesta a esta carta._

_Hyuga Hinata. _

Al terminar de leer la carta de Hinata un odio me recorrió el cuerpo, ¿Esa mujer que se creía? Obedecí a lo que Hinata me había dicho y queme la carta en la hoguera de la tarde, y me fui a la habitación a hacer los deberes del día siguiente, la verdad es que estaba completamente ida no podía pensar en absolutamente nada, ¿Qué estarían haciendo esas dos? Me sentía realmente pálida y aburrida, sentí los pasos de alguien y mi piel se erizo por completo, una corriente de aire había abierto la puerta de golpe donde una mujer de cabellos rojos había entrado, sus ojos, ¡Sus tremendos ojos! Me pusieron los pelos de punta, ¡Jesús! No había visto nada tan aterrador como en esos momentos mi cuerpo actuó realmente solo y me levante de la silla mirándola con el ceño fruncido, tenía miedo ¡Pero! Estaba tan enojada por ese comportamiento que actué precipitadamente. La mujer simplemente camino hacia mí mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Sakura Haruno —. Más que una pregunta fue una aclaración. — Es un gusto conocer a una mujer tan… pasable —. Finalizo con una expresión de indiferencia, ¿Quién se creía ella para ofenderme de esa manera?

—Karin Scarlet, escuche de ti, pero no es un gusto conocerte —. Complete con temor en mi cuerpo, pero no podía dejar el orgullo alado, era definitivo había derramado el vaso con aquella gota.

— ¿Oh enserio? —. Hablo con total desconsideración y terror, su voz me hizo estremecer completamente. — No vine aquí hacerme tu vida, leíste el sobre que recibiste —. Abrí mis ojos a más no poder, ella… ella ¡Ella sabía que Hinata me había dado esa carta! Mis ojos flaquearon en su mirada aterradora y la vi caminar hacia mí. ¡Oh Dios mío, ella sabía que yo sabía! ¡Que ella se ha comido un pájaro! — Tu mirada me hace creer que sí, eso es bueno ya que no me gusta advertir dos veces la misma amenaza —. ¿Esa mujer hablaba de amenaza y no del cobre de Hinata? Me salve por los pelos… pero ¿Qué amenaza era la que esa mujer hablaba? — Espero que ese sobre negro solo lo hayas visto tu —. ¡Ella coloco ese sobre! ¡Pero…! ¡Ella misma se lo llevo!

— ¿Cómo? —. Pregunte realmente incrédula, ella soltó una risotada realmente grave. Yo la mire con el ceño fruncido, el miedo no se iba pero esa mujer no sé quién diablos se creía.

—Que te importa molestia, solo tenlo presente quizás si no estuvieras de curiosa cuando llegue, quizás hubiéramos sido amigas —. Oh… esta mujer quién demonios es ¡Puedo verme así estando tan escondida entre las cortinas!

— ¿Curiosa? ¡Solo estaba viendo por la ventana! —. Si no lo había resistido, le grite. — Yo que culpa que tu aparecieras cuando yo observaba hacia afuera, donde mi amado árbol había caído. No me respondió absolutamente nada, simplemente me miro y camino hasta colocarse lo suficientemente cerca de mí para jalar mis cabellos hacia atrás, gemí de dolor por el fuerte jalón, pero mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos.

—Modérate Sakura Haruno, que no querrás tenerme de enemiga —. Oh, no ya se lo había ganado. Me soltó dejándome en la cama y se fue la puerta se cerró como el mismo viento y yo sentí que desfallecía donde estaba, me había asustado demasiado, por dios mi cuerpo no se movía pero estaba furiosa con esa mujer, tanto que incluso me ahorraría fuerzas para encararla, pero ¿Tendría para hacerlo? Era el mismo demonio ¡Comía pajarillos vivos!

**~ ·W· ~**

Había llegado la cena, y me había encontrado por fin con Tomoyo, las dos nos sentamos en la mesa y le conté todo lo que había pasado desde el sobre hasta lo que me había contado Hinata, e incluso le narre lo sucedido con aquella mujer, mi amiga estaba furiosa, aterrada y sobre todo callada, no había mencionado nada con lo que le había dicho, ¿Nos tacharía de locas? Antoinette hubiera gritado de emoción, ella era un poco católica, científica, ¿Quién la entendía? Pero ella simplemente toco mi rostro con total preocupación.

— ¿No te hizo nada querida? —. Su voz desfalleció en el último momento pero me abrazo. — Estas bien Sakura, esa idiota no te hizo nada ¿Qué se cree esa mujerzuela? —. Seguía mencionado y me pregunto lo último, simplemente sonreí tratando de calmarla, seguramente era lo que quería hacer en esos momentos, me alegraba verla tan preocupada, pero por una parte me entristecí.

La comida se había tardado más de lo normal, y todas las alumnas conversaban en sus mesas, una melodía en especial me saco de mis pensamientos, era una melodiosa clase de toque, simplemente con posar sus dedos en ese lugar hacia que el piano tomara vida, nadie ni nada menos que ella había hecho esa melodía, todas dirigimos la mirada hacia la mujer que yacía sentada en el piano, se veía fantástica, ¡Si Antoinette! Estaba dominando el piano con una melodía que todas conocíamos, la oración a la virgen Maria, donde las letras suaves y hermosas se juntaban.

Antoinette se levanto dejando ver su largo cabello con rizos castaño cayera por toda su espalda, se sujetaba su peinado con una diadema en la frente para dejar que nada cayese en su rostro alargo una sonrisa y todas aplaudieron, ella hizo su reverencia mientras se levantaba y le hacía señales a Tomoyo de la cual obedeció y subió a su lado.

—Bien señoritas, les dedicaremos una canción escrita para nuestra queridísima amiga Sakura Haruno, que de hecho está cumpliendo años —. Comento Tomoyo con total dulzura, las luces se apagaron y por ella entro un gran pudin de cuatro plantas con dos hermosas bailarinas de las cuales se colocaron alado de él pudin mientras extendían dos grandes regalos.

—Lamento haberlo ocultado, pero me toco hacer unos que otros viajes a la ciudad para conseguir lo que querías amiga —. Anto me giño un ojo y yo abrí los ojos horrorizada y a la vez feliz una de las bailarinas me entrego un paquete y lo abrí como toda una niña de cuatro años cuando le dan un obsequio solo para ella, mis ojos brillaron con total devoción y amor, mire el rostro sereno de mi amiga y luego vi la tapa de aquel aparato, era un hermoso celular del cual poseía unos manos libres de los cuales se podría escuchar música y venia una memoria en un sobre con una carta, dicha y escrita por mi mejor amiga Antoinette.

_"A que no lo esperabas tonta, tiene todas tus canciones va en el celular"_

Estaba realmente feliz cuando lei la carta pero mis manos tomaron el otro obsequio que me entregaban y lo abrí realmente rápido, mis ojos brillaron con la misma emoción, había un hermoso retrato con una imagen en el centro donde aparecíamos las tres mosqueteras sonriendo entre sí.

—Tomoyo… Antoinette… yo —. Trate de justificarme, había juzgado a las dos, y este había sido el mejor regalo, ellas parecieron entenderme sin duda eran mis mejores amigas.

—Deja el drama mujer que aun falta más, y es realmente jugoso — dijo con entusiasmo Antoinette cuando se sentó en el piano mientras me lanzaba un sobre, lo tomaba en el aire abriéndolo con total delicadeza observando la letra y sonreí al saber que la había terminado.

—Trabajamos mucho en ella, la canción que escribiste con el ritmo y la melodía de An y mía —. Me comento Tomoyo mientras se acomodaba en el piano, y las notas comenzaron a flotar, podía sentir el dolor de aquella canción pero al ser cantada por ellas la hacía ver menos dolorosa, Tomoyo cantaba y Antoinette tocaba, las dos se metían en la letra del coro sin duda era la mejor canción que mis oídos habían escuchado algunas alumnas lloraban por lo triste de la canción, otras aplaudían a su ritmo, mientras que yo lloraba de tantas emociones, felicidad, tristeza, alegría y sobre todo por amor, mis amigas… ¿Cómo dude de ellas?

La canción hablaba de mis emociones, desde la muerte de mis padres, mi vida con mi tía Tsunade y sobre todo desde el momento que las conocí, decía que no todo en la vida estaba perdido que existía la amistad sobre toda las cosas, sobre todo existían ellas, sonreí con dulzura, Hinata detrás de todo lloraba de felicidad mientras aplaudía rápidamente todas se levantaron a felicitarlas con dulzura y admiración.

Ellas se quedaron en el escenario mientras las dos bailarinas sonreían tiernamente pero luego su mirada había cambiado a una de malicia mientras sacaban de sus bolsillos dos imágenes, una de ellas decía pasado y la otra decía presente, levante una ceja al presentir que iba a pasar.

—Bien, mucho drama y silencio por hoy no estamos de luto mujeres y como es una celebración personalmente me encargue de hacer algo realmente entretenido y divertido —. Menciono Antoinette mientras daba la vuelta en su cuerpo y bajaba un escalón. — Todas vosotras conocéis a Akasuna no Sasori —. Hablo con vos realmente gruesa llamando la atención de todas, ¿Quién no conocía a uno de los chicos más influyentes en el internado de chicos de la ciudad? Cuando eran las fiestas dos veces al año éramos llevadas a una reunión donde estábamos con ellos para conversar y ese tipo de cosas, alargue una sonrisa a saber donde iba. —Todas saben de su romance pasado con mi hermosa amiga Tomoyo, pero no saben el amor que le tiene a Sakura —. Dijo con las manos abiertas abrí la boca a más no poder por aquella "confesión" de mi amiga, ella me sonrió traviesa y dirigió una mirada a Temari que estaba roja del coraje, sonreí con burla, como nos encantaba joderle la vida a Temari. —Bueno, Tomoyo le ha hecho un poema mientras yo invente una palabra para aquel poema —. Completo con una sonrisa.

—Como Antoinette es buena para recitar poemas ella fue mi editora, y santo dios como es buenísima en eso —. Comenzaba Tomoyo. — Yo recitare la frase cada vez que mi hermosa amiga haga pequeñas pausas —. Comento mientras levantaba la vista hacia el techo y ampliaba una sonrisa, dos imágenes fueron bajadas, una de ellas era mi mejor amiga besándose con Akasuna no Sasori, mientras que la otra era mi amiga ¡Besando un sapo! Si en una aquel chico tenía aspecto principesco, pero en otra ¡Era un sapo rojo!

Todas rieron mientras las bailarinas movían su cuerpo lentamente con aquellas imágenes en las manos, Antoinette camino con sutileza mientras tomaba el papel de las manos de Tomoyo.

—Poema escrito por Tomoyo Sakagami, editado por Antoinette Bernadette y recitado por esta ultima —. Comento con total maestría y me miro guiñando un ojo.

_Habléis que no has hablado. Perverso estropicio sarnoso. _

_Cuanto tiempo en ti he gastado, ¡Oh, maldito engendro del demonio! _

_Ronquido de mi quimera, rey de linaje mohoso. _

_Entre los bostezos te halagas, ¡bufón del rey de los sarnosos! _

_Fuiste hace un tiempo tan amable, tan hablador y meloso, _

_Que así lograste engañarme, ¡gusarapo pegajoso! _

_Yo había apostado en ti, sopa de trapo verdoso, _

_Que eras un troll reencarnado… ¡Gorro de duende leproso! _

_¡Que no, que no te quiero! ¿Por qué el mohín vanidoso? _

_¿O juzgas digno de mis amores un catarro contagioso? _

_¡Truenos, gritos y centellas! ¡Otro grito aspaventoso! _

_Pareces una doncella sin trovador ojeroso. _

_Cierto es que no te olvido, nigromante verrugoso. _

_De mis recuerdos surtidos tuyos son los más penosos. _

_Si a donde voy vienes, siempre torpe y sospechosos, _

_Como aborrezco a tus padres, que te criaron tan avaricioso_

_¿Qué puedo hacer por tu madre? Ella tan amable y tu tan falso_

_¿Qué puedo hacer por tu padre? Que poso en tu madre el huevo de la desgracia. _

_¿Cómo borrar tus desfiles apestosos y engorrosos? _

_¿Quisieras ver cómo vive una doncella? ¿Conocer su mundo de princesa? _

_Lo siento tanto apestoso, pero tú naciste siendo un mohoso. _

_Solo los que nacen con las bolas como las tuyas, tan hinchadas y sonrosas _

_Son los que no comprenden que es para observarlas y vivir de lo gracioso. _

_Siendo seguidos por viudas sin postura, _

_Princesas que se creen princesas en este mundo sustancioso_

_Que no saben que en los cuentos de hadas, los sapos son los más mohosos_

_Que luego que uno le da un beso, se vuelven peor que un cachorro._

_Si mi verso te acongoja por sacrilegio y pringoso, _

_Sin con el dedo te apuntan en un lugar tumultuoso… _

_Enhorabuena, querido ¡Mira tú halo brilloso!_

_Un sapo rojo y viscoso, es lo que conseguiste por garroso. _

_Era justo y merecido: ¡Haz logrado ser famoso! _

**_Los hombres son como pequeños renacuajos avariciosos, que te tientan a hacer pecados inimaginables, son como trozos de imán, cada vez que se alejan atraen más. Ellos negativos y nosotras positivos, que en un intento de huida son los más persuasivos. ¿Qué es lo que se espera de semejantes bestias con forma humana? Que te hagan sentir una inútil después de disfrutarte. Sabes algo mujer ¿Qué de los errores se aprende? Por eso Dios los hizo primero. ¡Oh por Dios! Si yo tuviera una cosa de esa colgada en los pantalones, pasaría sentada muerta de la risa. _**

**_¿Feminista? ¿¡Yo!? Feminista Dios que los hizo inferiores._**

Los aplausos resonaron todo el lugar, mis amigas bajaban su cabeza disfrutando de la vergüenza ajena de Temari, las chicas aplaudían con tales entusiasmos que todo el lugar estaba festejando.

—Bravo, maravilloso Tomoyo —. Aplaudía una chica. — Tienes que reescribirla

—Antoinette, frase tan deductiva de parte tuya, tomare tus derechos de autor —. Decían divertidas las mujeres, mientras las dos simplemente se miraban cómplices, habían hecho su trabajo humillar a Sabaku no Temari, y divertirme a mí el día de mi cumpleaños había funcionado.

Un aplauso había destruido el ambiente, todas giraron hacia la entrada y mi cuerpo se había helado hay estaba aquella mujer que me amenazado, la que se había comido aquel pájaro vivo, estaba ella ¡El demonio!

—_Bravo_, —. Felicito en un italiano realmente puro, la única en levantar una ceja por su alegado fue mi amiga Antoinette, que su fluidez por la lengua era realmente impresionante. — No sabía que en St. Konoha había comediantes… —. Dijo lo último en indiferencia — Que manera de tratar a los hombres —. Completo lo que trataba de decir. — ¿Y ustedes son? —.

—Oh, te equivocas pelirroja no hay comediantes —. Contesto amable Antoinette mientras sonreía falsamente, notaba aquella sonrisa, la conocía perfectamente estaba jugando con aquella mujer.

—Ciertamente, es la pieza más seria que he escrito en mi vida —. Contesto indiferente Tomoyo mirando con simpleza a la mujer. — Yo soy Tomoyo Sakagami —. Completo con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver el odio en los ojos de la mujer.

—Antoinette Bernadette —. Termino de decir mi castaña amiga desde donde estaba para sonreír un poco forzada, seguramente sintió el tenso ambiente entre Tomoyo que sabia la verdad y yo, y decidió actuar de la misma manera.

Karin miro a mis amigas con total odio, las dos se dieron la vuelta y regresaron a sus asientos junto a mi sin apartar la vista de la pelirroja, hasta que la señorita Tayuya había llegado para intervenir aquella pelea entre las tres mujeres que no apartaban su mirada de dos grandes ojos carmín, una por el contrario disfrutaba de ver a una mujer con arrogancia mientras la otra sentía completo temor pero arrogancia hacia ella.

—Bien chicas, esta es la nueva estudiante Karin Scarlet. Quiero que sean amables con ella, comenzando con las formalidades Sakura, porque no comienzas tu Señorita Sakura —.

—Ya la he conocido Señorita Tayuya —. Comente por lo bajo pero demasiado fuerte para que la mujer me escuchara mientras seguía metiendo un pedazo de pastel a mi boca, al momento que lo estaban sirviendo, al parecer la señorita Tayuya sabia de la melodía de mis amigas porque no había dicho nada.

—Oh _fantabulous_, Señorita Tomoyo venga y preséntense con la nueva estudiante —. Comento dedicándole casualmente una sonrisa a mi amiga que revoloteo los ojos.

—También tuve el placer de conocerla, alago un poema escrito para Sakura que cumple años —. Comento de la manera más natural mientras con su mano restaba importancia.

—Oh, está claro que es maravilloso entonces, la señorita Antoinette también la conoce —. Comento con toda tranquilidad hacia mi amiga, que asintió levemente. — Bien, porque no nos deleita de nuevo con su hermosa melodía —. Antoinette la vi tensarse, pero luego una sonrisa traviesa cruzo por su rostro, tan rápido que no me atreví a preguntar qué pensaba, esa mujer era un misterio incluso para mí.

—Por supuesto, he terminado una canción que estuvo rondando por mi mente todo este tiempo, que no he podido dormir, a penas vi su cabello me inspiro estoy realmente contenta de eso —. Comento levantándose y caminando con gracia hacia el piano donde se deslizo entre la silla mientras colocaba sus dedos en el piano comenzando a tocar, realmente lento pero la tonada era realmente movida.

Sus labios se abrieron y comenzó a cantar, ¿De qué era buena? Por dios era fantástica, hablaba de una mujer que era un demonio rojo, que se comía a la gente porque era su apetito, ella le coloco en su canción _Puro_, sin duda tenia Karin por algún lado, mi vista se reflejo en el cuerpo tenso de aquella pelirroja que miraba con odio a mi amiga, pero esa canción solo en unos momentos, Antoinette bailaba en la silla y cantaba, aquella escena era tan fibrosa y fantástica, sus dedos se quedaban en las teclas mientras dulcemente acariciaba estas, no podía dejar aquella risa que la categorizaba, al final aquella mujer se había convertido en cenizas, rogando por la vida de todos los que había matado, pero estos la ignoraron y como no "_Estaban muertos_" termino con esas palabras Antoinette mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia, las mujeres aplaudían completamente con entusiasmo mientras yo sonreía con triunfo, había perdido aquella mujer de cabellos rojizos.

— ¡Antoinette querida! ¡Eso fue fabuloso! —. Completo la señorita Tayuya para sonreír cuando ella bajo. — ¿Pero? ¿En qué le ayudo la señorita Karin? —.

—Oh, señorita Tayuya, usted siempre tan perspicaz —. Felicito mi amiga — Es obvio que en el nombre de la mujer de la que hable, pero no era una simple mujer, de hecho hablaba de la piedra filosofar —. Comento mi amiga como toda una científica. — Aquella piedra que mato ciento de vida en la antigüedad por la alquimia de los hombres, en busca de lo que no podían crear y lo que Dios, nuestro creador nos brindaba —. Comento con toda sabiduría mientras sonreía.

—Magnifico, espectacular y _bravo_ —. Felicito la señorita Tayuya, Antoinette bajo del escenario y paso alado de Karin, creí leer algo en sus labios con una sonrisa socarrona "_Te gusto ¿A que se componer cuando conozco a alguien? Le acabo de inventar_" lei en sus labios y suspire siempre era así, seguramente tenia la melodía pero no encontraba la idea para las letras, menos mal que no se le había ocurrido escribir una con el poema del sapo, ya teníamos un poema del sapo para Sasori, no queríamos algo más.

Todas se fueron a sentar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban alrededor de Karin llenándola de preguntas, era obvio que la primera en llegar había sido ella Sabaku no Temari que de hecho, ¿Desde qué momento se le había pasado la vergüenza? Bueno era de esperarse, el romance que tiene con Akasuna no Sasori es por medio de cartas de amor, cosa que en realidad me causa gracia, tontos.

An se sentó y me miro con una ceja en alto y luego frunció el ceño, todo estaba en completo alboroto con aquellas presentaciones entre las chicas, así que decidí romper el silencio.

—Odio a Karin —. Comente por lo bajo, mis dos amigas me miraron y una de ellas sonrió.

—Exactamente, yo igual —. Complemento Tomoyo mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan, dirigiéndolo a su boca.

—Igual yo, ¿Quién se cree? ¡El demonio! —.

—Exactamente eso —. Comento mi amiga Tomoyo

— ¿Exactamente qué? Tom —. Pregunto interrogante Anto mientras miraba a mi amiga que había hablado.

—Eso, el demonio —. Le complete yo, la castaña me giro a ver y simplemente apoyo sus manos en la mesa con una falta de respeto completamente visible pero quería estar más cerca de la conversación, igual todas hablaban con la pelirroja.

—Cuéntalo todo —. Ordeno mientras cerraba los ojos para escuchar, comencé a contarle absolutamente todo lo que había vivido esta mañana, desde el sobre hasta la tarde, lo que Hinata me había contado y lo que esa mujer me había amenazado, mi amiga como siempre tenía su rostro tan sereno y tranquilizador, sabía lo que iba a decir, sabía que me iba a entender, y como Tomoyo me iba a creer.

—Me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas sobre el demonio, pero al diablo con eso esa maldita se metió con nosotras —. Dijo como una fiera para luego girar a verme y frunció el ceño.

—Pero, ¿Solo por eso te amenazo? Que mujer más vil —.

—Bueno, esa es su naturaleza —. Comento con burla Tomoyo y las tres comenzamos a reír, claramente hablábamos en nuestro idioma, solo las tres lo conocíamos, pero Hinata lo sabía escribir.

—Pero sacando eso del tema, ¿Por qué rayos te desapareciste durante tanto tiempo? Era una treta o que —.

—Bueno habían problemas en la fábrica y me toco ir a chequear unos papeles, mi hermano tenía problemas con algunos empleados y me toco salir de vez en cuando pero eso fue hace dos semanas, la ultima esta que paso mi hermano me debía una grande así que le hizo venir para que me diera permiso para comprar lo de tu pudin y los regalos —. Dijo burlona mi amiga Antoinette mientras sacaba su lengua.

Antoinette era rica, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y quedo a vivir con su hermano, un hermoso chico realmente alto este es el dueño de las fabricas Bernadette mientras Antoinette es la dueña de los hoteles de su familia, en realidad es muy concurrida en estas zonas, algunas veces sus abogados la sacan de las clases porque necesita arreglar asuntos pero nadie lo sabe, solo Hinata, Tomoyo y yo sabemos lo que ella hace, y que es en este mundo, ya que no quiere problemas.

Todas las vacaciones la pasamos en los hoteles de su familia, la familia pequeña de Tomoyo, y nosotras tres. Ya que Hinata nunca se quiere ir con nosotras porque quiere estar con su Narutito, como le dice ella, su novio.

No hablamos mas del tema del demonio, simplemente decidimos charlas de una u otra cosa que nos paso el día de hoy, disfrutamos de la velada, cantamos en coro y fuimos de ultimo a la capilla para rezar, suspiramos al momento de llegar todas estaban dormidas, dejamos a Tomoyo y Antoinette y yo emprendimos nuestro viaje a las habitaciones, cuando íbamos por las escaleras, simplemente volteamos hacia atrás, Anto aseguro haber oído algo, tanto así que le molesto completamente y estuvo dispuesta a irse.

—Veré que pasa Sakura, no me demoro —. Comento con una sonrisa, las luces parpadearon un par de veces por donde se iba mi amiga, mi alma regreso al cuerpo simplemente al escuchar algunos pasos pero no provenían de donde estaba mi amiga, las luces parpadearon más rápido, mi corazón se había acelerado mi pulso se detuvo unos instantes cuando gire el foco se había roto y la mirada de Karin estaba delante de mi cuerpo, grite pero no salió voz de mis labios, me agarre fuertemente la garganta al no sentir absolutamente nada, pero el descuido me costó aquella mujer me sujeto del cuello y acerco su cuerpo al mío mientras me estremecía.

—Debiste haberte quedado callada, tú y tu fastidiosa amiguita morirán el día de hoy, luego me encargare de la otra, cuál era su nombre… oh si Tomoyo —. Abrí los ojos a más no poder, no pude moverme de donde estaba completamente paralizada, de miedo y preocupación; _Anto_, pensé.


	2. Enemigas a muerte, ¿Extraños salvadores?

**Capítulo II**

**"_Enemigas a muerte, ¿Extraños salvadores?_"**

**E**scuche un gruñido proveniente de la parte de abajo, mis ojos se abrieron completamente paralizada del miedo pero no pude evitar moverme de donde estaba, sentía que las manos de aquella mujer cubría completamente mi cuerpo, no pude evitar girar de vez en cuando hacia atrás, donde aquellas afiladas manos estaban sujetándome, la mujer de cabellos rojos paso sus garras por mis brazos, sonriendo contra mis afilados gemidos de dolor.

—Supongo que esas agrupadas no saben lo que es desafiarme en público, Sakura Haruno —. Se me helo la sangre al sentirla tan cerca, di dos pasos hacia atrás pero me tropecé, con los peldaños el miedo me había cerrado y me encontraba realmente asustada, me hundí en el pánico que recorría mi cuerpo mi cuerpo había caído de lleno en el suelo y mis piernas ardían a más no poder, ¿Desde cuándo solo tropezarse hacia hervir de esa manera la sangre? Trate de levantarme pero había caído con demasiada fuerza, y estaba presa del pánico.

—No te veo… Karin —. Fue lo único que salió de mis labios al momento que todas las luces se habían apagado, era cierto no veía absolutamente nada y la luz de afuera había explotado así que nada era lo que se podría observar en esos momentos, pero ¿Ella me podía ver?

—Te lo advertí Sakura —dijo —. Ahora desearas no haberme retado. Más te valdría haber sido muda.

De repente algo me alcanzo por detrás, asiéndome por la cintura y levantándome. Di un grito contundente que con seguridad se escucho en todo el edificio. Aquello que me sostenía tenía mucho poder y no tenía que hacer mayor esfuerzo por mantenerme elevada del suelo. Patalee con toda mis fuerzas sin lograr soltarme. Sentí que una mano invisible tomaba el crucifijo que llevaba atado del cuello y no pude menos pensar que mi hora final había llegado, me preocupada de sobremanera Antoinette que era lo que estaba pasando que sentí un gruñido feroz bajo las escaleras. Eleve una plegaria entes de expirar. En vez de eso, un olor a carne quemada llego a mi nariz y Karin profirió un alarido espeluznante frente a mí. De no haber sido tan profundo mi desconcierto, me habría desmayado: si Karin estaba delante de mí, ¿Quién me estaba sujetando?

—_ ¡Te concidam, maledicte!_—. Aulló Karin en un latín disonante que me dejo sin aliento, y la escuche alejarse siseando en medio de los que parecían chirridos de dolor.

Fui depositada sobre el suelo con cuidado. No bien había tocado el peldaño con los pies, el ser desconocido que me había estado aferrando me soltó. Creí oírlo correr escaleras abajo, pero estaba tan alterada en ese momento que no podía confiar en mis percepciones.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? —. La voz de Tomoyo me llamaba desde el segundo piso, mi alma había vuelto al cuerpo, pero algo seguía preocupándome en esos momentos, Antoinette.

— ¡Tomoyo! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No veo nada! —.

— ¡Espérame allí, no te muevas de donde estés! —.

Temblorosa me pegue a la pared y solté un respiro. El contacto con el muro frio me daba una cierta sensación de seguridad. Pronto divise una luz acercándose a mí y pude distinguir la silueta de Tomoyo junto a una muy conocida para mi, que movía la luz de manera experta entre sus dedos, Antoinette.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? —. Pregunto Tomoyo, alcanzándome.

—Tomoyo, Antoinette, ¡Gracias a Dios están aquí! —. Respondí.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Escuche unos gritos horripilantes y bajo las escaleras unos gruñidos! —. La chica dirigió la mirada a una castaña de rizos que giro el rostro ignorando lo que estaba pasando.

—No lo sé, Tomoyo… Anto desapareció de mi vista con unos sonidos… y Karin apareció… me caí… algo me levanto y no sé qué paso… estoy muy desconcertada…

— ¿Te hizo daño? —. La pregunta de las dos me hizo voltearlas a ver.

—Creo que no, pero no podía asegurarlo.

— ¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo? Antoinette no piensas decir nada —. Pregunto girando a ver a la castaña que seguía vacilando en la ventana, cosa que se me hizo extraño en ella.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, estoy igual o más desconcertada que Sakura…

—Creo que es mejor que nos sentemos para comprender lo que paso. Casi no me puedo sostener de pie, estoy muy adolorida y Anto no se puede ni mantener más tiempo, mira sus piernas flaqueando —. Las dos dirigieron una mirada hacia las piernas de la mencionada, la chica de rizos abrió los ojos sorprendida, y Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada pero se sorprendió de sobre manera mirando como estaba observaba sus piernas.

—Vamos, las acompañare a la habitación de Sakura —dijo Tomoyo, poniendo un brazo por encima de su hombro e hizo lo mismo con Antoinette mientras nos ayudaba a caminar.

Un silencio nos había rodeado, de vez en cuando miraba la expresión de Antoinette que era oscura, expresaba tantas cosas era helada, fría, pero no mencionaba nada, tenía la vista fijada hacia la nada, al igual que Tomoyo.

— ¿Qué hacían solas en la oscuridad después de semejante día? —Prosiguió, mientras subíamos uno a uno los peldaños restantes que conducían al tercer piso—. No sé cómo no me percate que ninguna de las dos llevaba lámparas por si las luces de los pasillos se apagaban, ¿Por qué no me pidieron una vela cuando nos despedimos?

—No pensé en ello… —Respondí, cayendo en cuenta de mi estúpido error pero la risa irónica de Anto nos desconcentró a ambas.

—Ya tranquila Tomoyo, fue una estupidez de ambas, quizás esa estupidez nos salvo la vida —. Las dos nos quedamos cayadas y observamos a Anto que miraba hacia la nada. — Escuche la voz de mi madre en las sombras, y vi la imagen de mi padre no sé quien sea esa mujer pero puede controlar a los espíritus como le vengan en gana… no tenía fuerzas de nada

Ya comprendía el comportamiento de Antoinette, las tres callamos en ese mismo momento, la verdad es que ninguna quería decir algo, Tomoyo se cayó con sus regaños y llegamos a mi habitación, Tomoyo nos sentó en la cama, y ella se quedo cruzada de brazos mientras encendía una lámpara de la habitación.

—Dios mío Tomoyo, ¡Que susto he tenido! Cuanto me conforma vuestra presencia; Si no me hubieras llamado y llegado junto con Anto no sabría lo que había pasado.

— ¡Qué bueno que gritaste y escuche el gruñido en el segundo piso! —. Dijo mirando a Antoinette que había suspirado. — Por suerte aun estaba despierta… ahora si traten de explicarme lo que paso ahí abajo…

Escuche el suspiro de Antoinette, pero esta coloco su mano en sus piernas y comenzó a teclear lentamente.

—Fui salvada por un lobo —. Las dos quedamos atónitas y la volteamos a ver incrédulas. — Cuando baje las escaleras unos ruidos provenientes de la ventana llamaron mi atención, eran unos aullidos pero se escuchaban realmente divertidos, la verdad es que pensé que los lobos estaban teniendo un momento de diversión en ese lugar o eso era lo que creía, cuando quise reaccionar estaba rodeada por unos brazos, eran flácidos como si de unos huesos me tocaran, lo peor fue cuando me tomo del rostro y me digno a verlo, su aliento apestaba a putrefacción, mi cuerpo en ese mismo instante se había helado, había lanzado un conjuro al aire, era… era en un lenguaje húngaro si mis estudios no me fallan y mi mente lo recuerda vagamente… "Álom, álom, hogy a szellemek megsajnálta a lelked, olyannyira, hogy a legmélyebb álmok megjelennek előtted" — Mis labios se entrecerraron, sabia un poco de ese idioma y podía adivinar el sueño —. Luego paso lo que mas temía, mis padres aparecieron delante de mí, la voz de mi madre tan suave como siempre y la de mi padre tan áspera, sentí que todo mi mundo se daba vuelca, aquel sujeto simplemente se acerco mas a mi tocando mi cuerpo, sentí sus manos en mis caderas, y mi trasero, bajaba lentamente como si quisiera recorrerme, recuerdo su voz y sus palabras… me deseaba… eso fue lo que me hizo entender lo que estaba pasando, sus manos se metieron debajo de mi vestido, pero un gruñido me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, y hay vi al animal más hermoso que mis ojos jamás habían visto, sus grandes ojos perla, si parecidos a los de Hinata pero estas eran tan profundos tenían marcas bajo sus ojos como si se trataran de cicatrices, su pelaje era castaño pero sus patas eran blancas, al igual que su hocico, su cuerpo se había colocado delante de mí, y el sujeto que no alcance a ver gruño de la misma manera, pero el gruñido había sido más bien un alarido de dolor, no supe que paso exactamente pero aquel cuerpo cayó desplomado al suelo y había desaparecido en un chillar de murciélagos, pensé que iba a estar a salvo pero luego me percate de aquel lobo, pero no me ataco de hecho se acerco a mi dejando en mis manos esto —. Observamos el hermoso crucifijo que estaba en sus manos, ella nunca había usado algo de esa forma porque era demasiado tonto aparte de que no le gustaban los accesorios, de que el crucifijo era hermoso lo era, era de color negro bordeado con un hermoso tono plateado, un Cristo en el centro debajo de un circulo con algunas letras en latín, y la parte de atrás estaba el mismo circulo con otras letras, nosotras lo vimos realmente interesada pero arriba de este habían dos iniciales, una N y una H.

— ¿N y H? —. Pregunte, la chica giro a verme y miro el crucifijo, al parecer ninguna de las dos se habían dado cuenta.

—Seguramente son las iniciales del dueño, N.H lindas letras —. Se burlo Tomoyo caminando hacia ella para colocarle el crucifijo. — Si te salvo y te lo entrego es por algo, úsalo tonta —. La chica bajo la mirada pero sus ojos mostraron agradecimiento, ella tenía miedo de colocárselo por si la rechazaba, pero todo había sido lo contrario, le había quedado hermoso.

—Ahora, tu —. Menciono Tomoyo mirándome, mi temblor había comenzado de nuevo pero suspire, tenía que ganar fuerzas para poder contarles lo que me había pasado.

—Bueno… después de dejarte en tu habitación me sentí bastante inquieta y comencé a subir las escaleras a tientas… pero unos ruidos comenzaron a molestarnos a Anto y a mí y sabes cómo es ella fue a averiguar qué había pasado dejándome en medio del pasillo, me sentía un poco más tranquila con An, pero como al sentir que se había ido el temor se había apoderado de mi y mas al pensar que Karin pudiera estar en mi habitación, y en la posibilidad de que tenga al demonio dentro, en fin las luces comenzaron a parpadear y me quede realmente asustada al pensar que se habían dañado pero al momento de girar parpadeo por última vez y logre notar el rostro de Karin, palidece completamente y me caí en el suelo, Tomoyo Antoinette se dan cuenta de que me pudo haber estado asechándome, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en las escaleras? No, la pregunta era ¿Cómo sabía que estaba en las escaleras? Seguramente nos estaba asechando en las sombras esperando que las tres estuviéramos solas, ¡Como no pudo separarnos por completo! Mando una distracción para que alejara a Antoinette de mi, ¿Sera posible de que estuviera aquí esperándome? ¡Y como no me vio se fue a esperarme en las escaleras! ¡Cielos! ¡Esto es terrorífico! Como decía, Karin me hablaba desde las tinieblas, profiriendo algún tipo de amenaza por motivos que no entiendo con la mente pero si con el corazón. Estaba dispuesta a hacerme daño, lo juro. ¡Casi me mata del susto! Pero algo o alguien a quien no podía ver me elevo del suelo y entonces que me oíste gritar. Luego Karin grito, lo que también debes haber escuchado y dijo que me mataría, no en francés si no en latín y ¡Con la voz más aterradora que puedan imaginarse!... y luego salió huyendo. Creo.

—Espera, vas demasiado rápido. ¿Quién te elevo del suelo? —inquirió Tomoyo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mire de reojo a Antoinette que había dejado de jugar con el crucifijo mirando hacia la nada, entendiendo algún punto, querían matarnos a las dos.

—No lo sé, no fue Karin. Bueno, en realidad no estoy segura de nada, pero Karin aullaba de dolor frente a mí mientras esa cosa o persona me sostenía en sus brazos.

— ¡Esto es lo más horrible que escuche de las dos! ¡En toda mi vida no habíamos pasado nada de estas cosas! ¿Quién pudo haber sido? —.

—No tengo idea —replique —, pero estaba convencida de que Karin iba a hacer algo, y después, cuando ese otro se apareció, ella se fue aullando.

—No nos podemos quejar ahora, si no fuera por el lobo y eso que te aprisiono aviamos muerto, tú en manos de la gorrona y zorra de Karin y yo en manos de un hombre, cuyos dedos me estremecen cada vez que recuerdo que recorrían mi cuerpo…

— Supongo que An tiene razón, si no fuera por eso no me imagino como hubieran acabado… —se quedo cayada y luego me miro seriamente, pero se notaba como temblaba del susto — ¿Cómo se sentía, Sakura?

—Como si una persona enorme me tuviese alzada por la fuerza y no me soltara —contesté.

— ¿Y tienes la certeza de que no se trataba de Karin? —. Pregunto Antoinette girando a verme por primera vez, sosteniendo en sus manos el crucifijo, se veía realmente cansada y asustada, de todas ella era la que mas amaba las historias de fantasmas, pero algo a lo que le tenía miedo era la muerte, aunque jugaba con ello y lo podía soportar saber que escucho y ver a sus padres la atormentaron incluso si eran simplemente fantasmas.

—Sí. A ella la escuchaba y sentía su respiración todo el tiempo a menos que se hubiese duplicado, no era ella quien me sujetaba. A demás era muy grande, y Karin es menuda y tan solo un poco más alta que yo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo en latín, exactamente? —. Pregunto levantándose de la cama Antoinette caminando hacia un blog de hojas para comenzar a garabatear en sus hojas para escribir lo que Karin me había dicho.

—Dijo…dijo… ¡rayos! Espera, que se me escapa… me parece que dijo: _¡Te concidam, maledicte!_ —. Musite pero la mirada atónita de mis dos amigas me sacaron de orbita.

— ¿Estás segura de que dijo _maledicte_, y no _maledicta_? —.

—De eso si estoy segura —dije —. Y es muy extraño, puesto que me hablaba a mí que soy mujer, y no a un hombre. Eso, a menos que el latín de Karin sea pésimo… caso en el que no expresaría maldiciones con tanta soltura en ese idioma sino en otro, ¿no crees? ¿No te parece un momento demasiado singular para emplear una lengua que no se domina bien?

—Tienes razón —dijo Tomoyo —. Además, Karin Scarlet da la impresión de ser bastante refinada, por la forma en que se expresa. No pareciera ser alguien que comete errores al hablar… y sería lógico que en un momento de rabia expresara en un lenguaje que conoce muy bien. Yo empleo el francés cuando estoy furiosa. A Karin, por ejemplo, desearía decirle que es una malvada víbora en mi lengua materna… ¡Y cuanto más lo disfrutaría que si lo hiciese en japonés!

—Es cierto —coincido Antoinette con Tomoyo —. Por lo tanto, no entiendo que haya dicho maledicte en vez de maledicta, ¿Por qué utilizaría el vocablo en su forma masculina? Sería absurdo que le dijese a Sakura ¡Te destruiré, maldito! A menos…

— ¿A menos que Antoinette? —le pregunte completamente impaciente por hablara, cuando ella tenía ideas eran realmente interesantes.

—A menos que le estuviese hablando a un hombre —sentencio.

— ¿Entonces? —. Pregunto Tomoyo mirándonos a las dos interrogantes.

—Había otro ser allí. El que me estaba sosteniendo.

—Eso implicaría que Karin podía ver a quien estuviese ahí, aun en la más completa oscuridad…

—Y que era de género masculino —concluí —. ¿De quién podría tratarse? ¿Por qué me retenía? Si hubiese querido dañarme, ¿Por qué me devolvió al suelo, intacta?

—Es lo mismo conmigo, estoy completamente segura de que el lobo venia con la cosa que te elevo a ti, pero no sé cómo puedo emparejar a un lobo con una cosa que no se que pueda ser.

—Hay muchas cosas que no están claras —prosiguió Tomoyo, he hizo una pausa para tragar en seco, y mirarnos a Antoinette y a mi —. Una de ellas es porque grito Karin. Si estaba dispuesta a cumplir sus amenazas ¿Por qué huyo? ¿Qué la obligo a retirarse? —se quedo cayada y miro a Antoinette —. La otra es ¿Por qué ese lobo te protegió? Y exactamente ¿Qué es ese lobo que te entrego ese crucifijo?

Las tres tratábamos de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, pero la verdad es que no hallábamos ninguna, pero de repente Tomoyo pregunto:

— ¿Qué paso entre el momento en que ese ser te atrapo y la maldición de Karin?

Intente ordenar los pensamientos que daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Los sucesos volvieron a mí.

—Eso… esa cosa que me alcanzo… ese ser se apodero de mi crucifijo sin soltarme.

— ¿Y después qué?

—Después escuche gemir a Karin con mucho dolor

—Eso es muy raro

—Y no solo eso, cuando yo también alcance a escuchar el gemido de dolor que alardeo Karin, el lobo que se encontraba delante de mí al parecer había sonreído con sorna y comenzó a correr hacia abajo, al primer piso

—Y aun así, es lo único que ocurrió antes de que Karin gritarse. Podría haber arrancado del cordón, pero aquí sigue colgado del cuello… a ver, acércame tu lámpara… déjame asegurarme de que no se haya resquebrajado… me da la impresión de que esta madera es algo frágil.

Tomoyo acerco su cabeza para examinarlo también, mientras Antoinette pasaba su vista fuera de la ventana, la verdad no tenía tanta curiosidad por el crucifijo, seguía pensando en su salvador, iba a pensar de que mi amiga era zoofilica, pero elimine esa idea, ese animal le había salvado la vida. Pero, estaba húmedo. Ambas dimos un salto hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, Antoinette se levanto alarmada alumbrándonos con la lámpara de la habitación, el crucifijo estaba cubierto de sangre.

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?! —. Grito Tomoyo.

— ¡Exactamente eso! —exclame yo.

— ¡Exactamente qué Sakura! ¡Por dios esa cosa esta cubierta de sangre! —. Grito esta vez Antoinette cubriendo su crucifijo asustada.

—Lo que ha dicho Tomoyo, y lo que hablamos en el comedor: ¡El diablo está pasando por este lugar! Ay Tomoyo, Antoinette, solo el demonio puede hacer que Karen Scarlet se retire, humillada. ¿Creen que estuve en los brazos del diablo? —pregunte trémulamente, con los ojos ensanchados.

— ¡Por favor Sakura! ¡Quítate esa cruz ensangrentada ya mismo! ¡Te lo suplico! —

Tomoyo correteo hacia a mí, intentando quitarme el crucifijo y yo hacia la misma acción que ella intentando lo mismo, pero sin poder lograrlo, Antoinette estaba sujetando fuertemente el suyo, mientras mascullaba un par de oraciones que no logre entender lo que estaba diciendo, tanto le había afectado que hasta estaba rezando, ella no era la típica chica católica, poseía lo mundano en su ser, y siempre se reía cada vez que terminaba una misa, aunque su devoción era Dios y no dudaba de ello, decía que tener fe era de otra manera a ser una santa monja estando en una iglesia todo el día, pero esa noche estaba más asustada que otra cosa, y yo estaba igual o peor que ella.

Antes de que Tomoyo y yo comenzáramos a coordinar nuestros movimientos la puerta se abrió. Las tres lanzamos un alarido al unisonó, abalanzándonos la una a los brazos de la otra.

— ¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí? —pregunto la señorita Anko, visiblemente enojada. Tenía puesto camisón y gorro de dormir.

—La cruz… ¡tiene sangre! Y el diablo, ¡el diablo me tomo en sus brazos! —dije en cuanto pude tomar aire para hablar.

—Pero, ¿qué boberías dice usted, Sakura? ¿De qué cruz habla?

— ¡De la que aun cuelga sobre el vestido de Sakura, señorita Anko! ¡Véala usted misma! ¡Está cubierta de sangre húmeda! —replico Tomoyo.

— ¿Qué piensan que estoy loca o qué?

— ¡Oh! ¡Ahora viene la ex agujerada a tener charlas matinales, y no a creernos! ¡Solo mire el cuello de Sakura! ¡Y confírmelo maldición! —el grito de Antoinette hicieron que las tres la volteáramos a ver, dos pudimos notar sus piernas temblando pero su rostro se veía pálido e impaciente.

—Acérquese, señorita Haruno —ordenó.

Fui hasta donde ella estaba aun temblando de terror.

La señorita Anko elevo un poco la lámpara que traía y se acomodo las antiparras para ver mejor.

— ¡Esta cruz está limpia, señorita Haruno! —dijo la señorita Anko.

Tuve que fijar la vista de nuevo en la cruz que ahora sostenía la señorita Anko. Atónita, volví a tocarla. Era cierto; La cruz estaba seca y la madera lucia tan clara como el día en que me la había regalado Hinata.

—Tomo… Anto… la cruz no tiene sangre —balbucí.

Tomoyo se acerco, incrédula y Antoinette había hecho lo mismo, pero un poco más relajada que antes.

— ¿Cómo…? —fue todo lo que pudo decir mi amiga Tomoyo cuando comprobó lo que la señorita Anko decía.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno… —dijo la señorita Anko —. Señorita Haruno, señorita Sakagami, señorita Bernadette: ¿No están ya grandecitas para dejarse influenciar de forma tan supersticiosa e infantil por las habladurías de los paisanos? ¿No deberían concentrarse en sus deberes en vez de pensar en leyendas de diablos y fantasmas? No me sorprende de la señorita Haruno y la señorita Sakagami, pero usted señorita Bernadette, nuestra mejor estudiante dejándose influenciar por esas personas. Sé que es casi víspera del día de todos los santos pero, por caridad, ¿Podrían dejarnos dormir?

Tomoyo y yo la mirábamos enmudecidas, pero Antoinette la miraba incrédula y ofendida.

— ¡Hey que yo no me dejo manipular por nadie! —se quejo mi amiga haciendo que la mujer la volteara a ver.

—Ya saben —prosiguió ignorando lo que Anto había dicho, haciendo enfadar mas a mi amiga de rizos castaños —que las visitas entre alumnas están terminantemente prohibidas a estas horas. Y también saben que serán castigadas. Incluso usted señorita Bernadette.

—Señorita Anko, Tomoyo y Antoinette tuvieron que acompañarme porque…

— ¡Basta ya! —me interrumpió —. Basta de bromas, basta de rarezas y, sobre todo, basta de mentiras. ¡Me tienen harta con su indisciplina! Señorita Sakagami y usted señorita Bernadette, hagan el favor de acompañarme. Me asegurare de que lleguen a sus cuartos, no sea que se le ocurra devolverse a crear alborotos con Sakura. Y usted señorita Haruno… —dijo mirándome indignada —no trate de hacer una de las suyas para enredarme y evadir su castigo. Se quedara encerrada en su habitación en cuanto yo salga y no volverá a salir de ella hasta el lunes siguiente.

—Pero, señorita Anko, ¡es el fin de semana! ¿Qué voy a hacer aquí encerrada por dos días? —proteste, aunque sabía que era en vano.

—Sakura tiene razón, no sea tan irracional y deje de joder tanto en las noches, simplemente pónganos a hacer otra cosa, detesto estar encerrada —se quejo Antoinette fulminando con la mirada a la mujer.

— ¡Debieron haber pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos antes de hacer semejante escándalo! —Replico la señorita Anko —. Ustedes dos también estarán encerradas todo el fin de semana. Para cambiar tal vez puedan hacer sus deberes. La comida se les traerá a sus respectivos cuartos. No se diga más. ¡Habrase visto! La veré el lunes en mi clase, señorita Haruno. Vamos, pues, señoritas Sakagami y Bernadette —las escuche mascullar un par de palabrotas.

—Buenas noches señorita Anko —dijo, mirando el suelo.

En esos momentos, lo último que necesitaba era estar atrapada entre cuatro paredes sin escapatoria alguna. ¿Y si el diablo aparecía de nuevo? ¿Y si Karin estaba escondida debajo de mi cama en ese mismo instante? Además, ¡Necesitaba poder hablar con Tomoyo, Antoinette o con Hinata para tratar de aclarar las cosas que habían pasado! La señorita Anko asió a Tomoyo y Antoinette de la muñeca y se las llevo, no sin que antes nos dirigiésemos una mirada de mutua compasión. Al salir, nuestra institutriz le pus llave al cerrojo por fuera, dejándome completamente sola… y a merced del enemigo. Ese oscuro día de octubre cambio nuestras vidas para siempre. Ese día cumplí dieciocho años.

**~ ·W· ~**

**E**l sábado en la mañana desperté con un escalofrió que me recorría el cuerpo. Me había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta mientras rezaba el doceavo rosario de la noche metida dentro de las cobijas sin retirar la mirada de la puerta. No había podido dejar de pensar en el incidente de las escaleras y al final no me había quitado el crucifijo, pues se me ocurría que debía haber sido precisamente este el que me había salvado tanto del demonio como de Karin.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que, al tratar de arrancármelo, el demonio se había herido, lo que explicaba la mágica desaparición de la sangre. Quizás el crucifijo había transmutado la sangre infernal y se había purificado solo… o al menos eso había dicho el libro de alquimia de Antoinette. Había pensado también que Karin quería acabar conmigo ella misma, y se había enfurecido con el demonio por quitarle su presa. Tal vez el demonio la había tocado haciéndola gemir de dolor. Pero a la luz de estas simples explicaciones cinco grandes incógnitas quedaban sin resolver. La primera: ¿Cómo era que el contacto con el demonio no me había hecho daño a mí? La segunda: ¿Por qué me había dejado libre el espanto cuando Karin se había marchado? La tercera: ¿Qué diablos era Karin Scarlet? La cuarta: ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con la persona que ataco a Antoinette e hizo aparecer los espíritus de sus padres muertos? Y la quinta: ¿Quién era aquel lobo? ¿La mascota de el demonio? De las cinco preguntas, la tercera era la que más me atormentaba.

Todos saben que de sobra la noche del 31 de octubre salen de los infiernos un sinfín de espíritus malignos y que los muertos se levantan de sus tumbas. Por lo tanto, no era de extrañarse que un espanto me hubiese salido al encuentro estando sola en semejante oscuridad… pero Karin no era un espanto, no señor. A ella la habíamos visto todas.

Karin Scarlet no era una aparición momentánea y tampoco era una chica común. Había gente muy sensible a los olores, gente con un oído muy aguzado y gente que veía con especial nitidez desde muy lejos pero, ¿ver perfectamente bien en la insondable oscuridad? ¿Y qué decir de la habilidad de desaparecer cosas? Además, Karin había dado muestras de ser bestialmente impúdica, y también comía pajarillos. ¿Quién comía pájaros vivos, por Dios? ¡Nadie, nadie, nadie en el mundo! Karin era muy mala, esto lo sabía yo con todo mi ser y lo habría sabido aunque sus actos fuesen los de una persona normal. Es más, ahora estaba segura de que lo había notado en el primer instante en que la vi. ¿Era Karin humana? Lo parecía, y sin embargo…

Me incorpore en la cama para abrir la cortina y me estire. Estaba bastante adolorida. Me revise las rodillas y descubrí que las tenía amoratadas. Vaya caída estúpida. Note al mirar hacia la puerta que había un diminuto sobre asomándose justo por debajo del marco. Me apresure a recogerlo y lo observe antes de abrirlo. Estaba sellado con cera escarlata sobre la que apreciaba un emblema especial: una cruz que consistía en una line vertical cruzada por dos líneas horizontales en la porción superior de la vertical. De las líneas horizontales, la inferior se enredaba varias flores de lis. Me dio una buena sensación. La cruz me era bastante familiar, pues era un símbolo ampliamente utilizado por la nobleza _magyar_ y la había visto por todas partes cuando vivía en _Suna_. Hacia parte del escudo, la corona y las armas reales desde tiempos remotos, y mi tía Tsunade me había contado que ya aparecía en las monedas en el siglo XII. Lo que me parecía extraño era verla en el sello de un sobre y no en alguna lámina o en los calados de la túnica de algún obispo. ¿Quién me escribía?

Fui a mi escritorio y tome mi corta papeles para abrir el sobre por conservarlo intacto. De el saque un papel fino que desprendía un sutil aroma a lavanda. Decía:

_No se quite el crucifijo. La sangre que lo ungió lo ha convertido en una protección más poderosa contra su enemiga._

Me senté sobre la cama y lo releí varias veces. ¿Quién lo habría escrito? No estaba firmado. No había iniciales. Tampoco tenía fecha.

¿Quién tendría conocimiento del incidente del crucifijo? No era ni la letra de Tomoyo y mucho menos la de Antoinette ni su sello, y ellas me escribían siempre en nuestro lenguaje secreto. La idea de que fuese la señorita Anko era impensable. Hinata jamás sellaba sus cartas y ni siquiera utilizaba sobres. Además, conocía bien su escritura y distaba mucho de parecerse a la que tenía frente a mí. La única persona fuera de Tomoyo, Antoinette y Hinata que sabía que Karin y yo éramos enemigas y que podía haber estado al tanto del incidente de la noche anterior era, precisamente, Karin.

Todas las alumnas y maestras de St. Konoha Academy sabían que yo llevaba siempre el crucifijo colgado por fuera del vestido. Ese no era ningún secreto y, por tanto, no hacia parte del misterio de la nota. Pero, ¿quiénes podían saber que había quedado ensangrentado la noche anterior? La única de mis compañeras que había estado en las escaleras era Karin. ¿Habría escrito Karin la carta? A menos que estuviese jugando a confundirme, no tenía sentido que se referirse a sí misma como _su enemiga_ ni que me diese concejos. Aun así, no podía descartar la posibilidad de que ella fuese la autora de la nota. Después de todo ya me había dejado una al lado del pupitre el día anterior y tampoco la había firmado. Trate de recordar la letra de la nota anterior, pero no podía hacerlo con exactitud. ¡Si tan solo la hubiese tenido! Luego pensé en las extrañas palabras de Karin al respecto de la desaparición de aquella nota. _No me gusta dejar lo que me pertenece por ahí_, había dicho. ¿Querría esto decir que, de ser ella la autora de la nota que venía en tan singular sobrecito, la haría desaparecer también? No, algo me decía que otra persona me la había dejado. Tenía una cualidad indefinible que me hacía sentir bien. Además, su presentación era hermosa, demasiado como para ser una nota de Karin, quien cada vez me daba una impresión más salvaje. Era como si fuese una bestia que adoptar un papel humano entre los demás. Me quede un rato admirando el bonito sello.

Me pregunte, si lo que decía era de alguna forma cierto, como el hecho de que hubiese estado ungido de sangre me protegiera de Karin. Si Karin era, en realidad, peligrosa, ¿quién mas tenía conocimiento de ellos? ¿Quién, fuera de Tomoyo, Antoinette y Hinata, compartía mi enemistad por Karin? Me pregunte a quien pertenecía la sangre. Al menos sabía que no era mía… ¿Por qué se había hecho invisible? ¿Sería posible que el crucifijo hubiese sangrado, como lo hacían algunos iconos religiosos en ocasiones? ¿Habríamos presenciado un milagro? ¿Quién, fuera de la señorita Anko, podría saberlo? Nunca habría tenido tantos interrogantes como en esa gris mañana. ¡Cuántas cosas raras habían pasado en el transcurso de un solo día! ¡Cuánto miedo había tenido! Lo peor era que no temía solo por mí, sino por mis tres más queridas amigas. Sin embargo, el pequeño sobre me había proporcionado cierta calma.

A la luz del día el crucifijo se veía tan impío como a la luz de la lámpara de la señorita Anko. Habría pensado en la posibilidad de que Tomoyo, Antoinette y yo hubiésemos visto lo que no era como producto del terror, pero la nota corroboraba lo que habíamos visto. Tuve que agradecerles a los cielos que Hinata hubiese sido testigo de las rarezas de Karin, pues de lo contrario habría llegado a creer que me había vuelto loca (posibilidad que no descartaba aún). Si lo estaba, al menos el autor de la pequeña nota también lo estaba… y era mucho más reconfortante sentirme acompañada en mis desvaríos.

Acerqué mi silla a la ventana y me senté a contemplar el lúgubre paisaje que se extendía ante mis ojos. Espere no ver a Karin paseándose por los jardines del St. Konoha Academy. No quería otra de sus visitas. ¿Cómo podía alguien enfadarse porque otro lo viese desde su ventana? Y, aunque así fuese, ¿Por qué confrontarme por semejante tontería? ¿Iba a amenazar a cada persona en St. Konoha que la observase de lejos? Podía apostar que había algo más que eso entre los motivos de su visita a mi habitación. Se me ocurrió que tal vez era Karin la que había visto algo en mí desde allá abajo, algo que la hiciera detestarme con todas sus fuerzas. De lo contrario, ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de escribirme una nota de advertencia y de venir personalmente a darme un susto y un regaño? Karin deseaba intimidarme. ¡Vaya momento que había escogido para salirme al encuentro la noche anterior! ¡Y en qué lugar! Podría haberme abordado el salón cuando estábamos todas reunidas pero había preferido hacerlo a su modo, como el demonio que era. ¿De que servía comportarse conmigo de semejante forma si pretendía pasar desapercibida? Lo único que había logrado era que no pudiese dejar de pensar en ella un segundo… y estaba segura de que ella lo sabía muy bien.

Cuando mas adentrada estaba en mis pensamientos, escuche la voz de alguien muy conocida, me levante rápidamente tomando la llave del pequeño cofre que estaba en mi habitación abriendo el objeto para escuchar bien del otro lado, un suspiro de satisfacción cubrió mi rostro.

— ¿Estás despierta Sakura? —pregunto al otro lado Antoinette mientras su voz se escuchaba tan melodiosa y dulce.

— ¡An! ¡Estás bien! —le pregunte exaltada, escuche su leve risa mientras escuchaba sus pasos por la habitación.

— ¡Claro que estoy bien pequeña rosita fresita, en estos momentos he activado los Woki Toki, porque aunque nos haya quitado los celulares la eufórica y menopáusica con falta de sexo Anko, todavía tenemos estas bellezas regaladas por mi hermano! —la escuchaba feliz hablando por el aparato.

— ¿Y Tomoyo? —pregunte sin escucharle la voz.

—Seguramente está dormida, sabes lo vaga que es —_tú también lo eres, p_ensé al escucharla tan normal diciendo esas cosas de Tomoyo —, pero sabes que había que hacer la tarea así que me levante temprano para terminarla, sabes que no puedo dejar nada sin hacer—, imagínate que recibí una hermosa carta esta mañana —escuchaba a mi mejor amiga ilusionada, seguramente la misma que había recibido hoy.

— ¿De casualidad tenía un extraño símbolo de la cruz patriarcal?

— ¡No me digas que tu también la recibiste! ¡Y también tenía un hermoso olor a lirios!

—No la mía era olor a lavanda —comente recordando el dulce olor —pero… ¿Qué decía la tuya?

Cuando mas adentrada estaba en mis parloteos con Antoinette, escuche la llave girar desde afuera. Me levante de un brinco, asiendo el crucifijo y levantándolo con el brazo extendido por si se trataba de Karin.

— ¿Sakura? ¿¡Que está pasando!? —pregunto mi amiga alterada por el Woki Toki.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —pregunte…

* * *

**CONTINUARA. **

**¿Quien entrara a la casa de Sakura? ¿Quienes dejaron aquellas cartas? **

**¿Continuare pronto? Y ¿Actualizare pronto? **

**¿Sera que necesito mas Review's? ¿Tengo hambre? **

**Muchas preguntas y mas en el próximo capitulo *I* **

**OS LOVEOOO~ **


End file.
